I fall in love with you
by Welcome To My World1
Summary: Meg thought her last year of high school, It would be normal, but she was wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Family Guy characters are not mine.

* * *

Meg pv:

Today is the first day of school, but at the same time my senior year. When this year is over, I would go Quahog, to start again. I had decided to study in a university in London, I was excited to think that in this country, could start again, no one would know me as the "weird girl" or "the monster".

"Meg is time to go to school," I listen to my mother, I look in the mirror one last time and left my room, did not want to have breakfast with my family, because my brothers were waiting for me. The three we went of my house and us we boarded the bus,as I always sat behind it all, so no one, bother me, but obviously that was impossible. For them I will always be that, Meg Griffin "Girl Monster". My thoughts were interrupted because the school bus stop, I hope all students drop and then I lower of bus, I went straight to my locker, I grabbed my books and then I went to my first class.

I wanted to avoid all my classmates, although I know that's impossible. I was the first person who enters into the classroom and I sat behind all, still had to begin classes, I decided to read my favorite book.

"Hi Meg" I looked up and saw the person I was greeting me was Connor, one of the popular kids.

"H-Hi," I said, unable to believe he was waving me

"How was your vacation?" He asked me.

"Well" I said "and yours vacations?" I decided to ask.

"Well," he said with a beautiful smile, "But, I miss you "

When Connor said that, I was surprised and at the same time I could not help but smile, because he had never told me that a boy. At that moment the bell rang and he went to sit in his place, I look down for that no one could to see the blush that was in my face.

Connor pv:

After I sat down in my place, my best friend sat next to me.

"You did it?" I wonder Dylan

"Yes" I said "I encourage me you to do that "

"You have little time," he told me

"I know," I said, "but now us we do not speak, of that"

At that time the teacher enters to the classroom and began to teach the class. As the teacher explained the lesson, my friend looked at me and laughed at me, I just rolled my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The Family Guy characters are not mine.

* * *

Meg Pv:

I was happy, I could not believe the popular guy and the most desired school has talked with me. I thought that was a dream and when I saw my brother asked him to hit my arm, by that reason now that my arm hurts. But that does not matter because now knew that was not a dream, it was reality. When I got home, I went to my room and started to do the task with a smile on my face.

Connor PV:

I arrived to my house, when someone yells my name, I turned around and saw it was my ex-girlfriend Deborah. She approached to me and I look at it.

"What do you want, Deborah?" I asked annoyed.

"I was passing by here and decided to come to see you," she said flirtatious.

"For what reason?" I asked "I think you left it clear, when you said that was ours end, because you wanted someone else man"

"Understand Connor" she said, "You have no experience"

"And because you think that I have experience now?" I asked, "You're a bitch, do not want to see you again, get out of my house and don't return to bother me"

After I said that, she looked at me confused and I enter my house.

"You are mine Connor!" she screamed "only mine!"

After she said that went, she was very angry, but honestly I didn't care me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Family Guy characters are not mine.

* * *

Meg Pv:

When I finish doing my homework, I was bored, I had nothing to do and my parents were watching a movie I didn't like. I decided to take a walk through Quahog, while I was walking couldn't stop thinking about what had happened to me today, it was the first time a guy like Conner Hastings, speak with me. He is totally different from the guys I met before.

When I get tired of walking, I sat on a bench and I look the sky. Immediately I start thinking about how different my life would , if I go to London. There nobody knew me, surely would be very difficult to adjust to an unfamiliar place. My thoughts were interrupted because someone touched my shoulder, I turned around and saw it was Connor.

"What you think, beautiful?" Connor asked me.

"Nothing," I said, "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking by here and I saw you were sitting alone and very thoughtful" he said, "so I decided to get close to you"

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked.

I decided to ask, He looked at me and then looked down.

Connor PV:

When Meg asked me that question, he does not know what to say, I could not tell to she about the bet. I stood frozen because it seemed she was anxious for my answer.

"I always thought you were a good person, but I never dared to approach you," I said, "but after much thought I decided to do it."

"I understand," she said, "Nobody wants to approach the monster"

"You're not a monster," I said.

When I said that, she looked surprised to me, but then she smiled and I smiled back her.

"You're the first person who says I'm not a monster," she said smiling.

"It will not be the last time you hear it from my mouth," I said "It's getting night Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure," she said with a smile on his face.

As we walked to the home of Meg, we are silent, no one of us knew what to say.

"Here is my house," she said, "Thanks for accompany me"

"You're welcome, Beautiful" I said.

When she enters to his home, I walked to my home, while enjoying the silence of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters of Family guy are not mine.

* * *

Meg Pv:

The next day I woke up by the clock, I took a shower, eat breakfast and then I went to school. My father took us to school, so I had no need to endure the taunts of my peers. While I was in my locker, I saw Connor and his friends that were down the hall, when he saw me, he winked me and smiled at me. I knew that Connor would not approach to me, he was going to be nice to me, but when he was not with his friends.

" Hello Beautiful "

My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Connor approached me. I don't know what to say, I thought I would never dare to approach me, because we were in school.

"Hello," I said nervously "W...What are you doing here?"

"We have the same class," he said smiling at me "so I thought we could go together"

" Really ?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, Meg " he said " you don't be afraid, I will not eat you "

When he said that, a smile appears on my face, still he couldn't believe that a guy like Connor is talking with me, Sometimes I think it's a dream and that very soon going to wake up,

Connor PV:

Meg is very shy, I realized that when I'm around her gets very nervous, I could also realize that it is very insecure, still don't understand why she has a nice smile, she is intelligent and sensitive, It is also very funny. When we reached the salon, one of our colleagues told us that there were no classes. I had wanted to know more to Meg, so I had an idea, I only expected her to accept.

"Would you like to get coffee ?" asked.

"The cafeteria is not open," she said.

"We dated for a time of school " I said " and after back here "

"That may mean a sanction" she said.

"Come on, Meg," he insisted " us we are not the first who escaped in two hours where no classes"

"You're right," she said.

We hope that no one in the halls and We went running toward the entrance, when we saw that there was no danger that catch us we ran to the corner of the school. When we got there, the two we are agitated. When our breathing was regular, we headed to the cafeteria that was near the school.

Meg PV:

It was the first time I escaped from school, but I like to do it with someone, when we reached the cafeteria, each ordered his coffee and then we went to sit at a table.

"Have you ever escaped from school?" asked.

It seemed so sure, when we escaped, it looked like he had done before.

"Sometimes," he said "when I no have classes or when I need to think of some things"

"Why are you talking about with me ?" I asked "and I want you to tell me the truth"

"I never had the opportunity to speak with you," he said "and you're an interesting person"

"Interesting ?" I asked disbelievingly.

"I'm interested to know , Meg," he told me and put his hand up my hand.

After he said that, I couldn't help but smile and started talking about something else to know each other better. None of us realized that hours had passed very quickly.

"Oh my goodness!" I said "should already be in my house"

"Come on," he said.

Connor was kind with me and walked me to my house, when we got there we exchanged phone numbers and then I enter into my house.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters of Family guy are not mine.

* * *

Meg Pv:

I honestly didn't know it was this strange feeling, what I know is that never I had felt this. I'm happy when I'm around Connor, and I feel like I melt when he smiles. I even think I feel those butterflies that everyone says he feels, but I know that Connor will never feel the same as me. For everyone I'm the monster and Although he is kind to me, very soon he start to be ashamed of me.

I decided to stop thinking about it, while Connor decides to be my friend I'm going to enjoy, when all this is over, I'll be able to say I had a friend in high school. My bitter thoughts were interrupted because my phone rang.

"Today I spend a nice day with you, we should repeat it again" - Connor.

When I read the message I could not help but smile, I still could not believe such a nice guy like Connor spoke to me and spent time with me. With a smile on my face I answered to him and then I went to wash my hands for go to eat.

Connor PV:

I have had several girlfriends and dates, but had never had this strange feeling, I like Spending time with Meg, she is funny and very intelligent, a smile appears on my face when my vibro cell and I saw it was a message from Meg.

"Sure, but we should go elsewhere" - Meg

I answered the message and then I started to do my homework, When I had finished with my homework, I went to order pizza, my parents still had not returned from his business trip and I didn't want to burn the house. While that I ate the pizza, I still follow texting with Meg, until you send "good night" in a message. This girl was different from the girls I met in my life, I want to get to know her better and who knows maybe even I end up in love with her, I would not bother that pass that, because Meg is an incredible person.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters of Family guy are not mine.

* * *

Meg Pv:

One month ago Connor and I are friends, I thought that would move away from me, but I was wrong. Sometimes we see a movie in his home or do homework at the library, and when we're not together he sends me messages. Sometimes we eat together in the cafeteria, although he has popular friends, Connor does not seem to bother spending time with me and not with his friends.

"What do you think, pretty?" he asked me.

When I look at it, Connor was showing the films he wanted us to see together and I was so focused on my thoughts that I didn't realize that.

"What planet were you?" he asked me.

"Very far," I said, "select the movie you want"

When I said that, he smiled widely, I smiled when I saw the movie he had chosen.

"I knew you were going to choose that" I smiled.

"You're beginning to know me," he told me.

The two shared a look and immediately knew what he meant. Eventhough Connor it seems to have everything he wants, I realized that it is not, but he wants to prove to everyone that he it's okay, although it is a big lie. Neither she said anything more, I realized that this was a very delicate for him and not want to talk about that subject.

Coonor Pv:

Although I have many friends and am popular, none of them know how I am, they see the charismatic and funny side I have, but no one really bothers to know me. Meg is the only person who cares about me, so I'm thinking if I should continue with the bet. But when he raised this to Dylan, he told me he was going to say that I'm friends with her for a bet, and she would be humiliated worse. I honestly don't know what to do at this time.

When the movie was over, I saw that Meg had fallen asleep, I stared at her for a few seconds, it was such a beautiful girl. What should I do ?, I remove the DVD movie, and a few seconds later,the cell phone of Meg rang. She woke up immediately and furrowed his brow when she saw the cell phone.

"Shit," she said "it's too late, I have to go home"

"I'm going with you," I said.

As we walked to his home, we were talking about anything, When we got there, I wanted to talk to their parents for that them not to be angry with Meg, but she told me not to, I hope she entered her house and then went to my house walking.


End file.
